modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 7874
4 lipca 2018 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Anthony Pascarelli |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Tracey Ann Kelly |producenci= Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 7873. « 7874. » 7875. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|300px|Sally i Wyatt świętują Dzień NiepodległościSally przystraja domek na plaży dekoracjami z okazji Święta Niepodległości. Zjawia się Wyatt, który spogląda na ubraną w bikini Sally i proponuje, by przełożyli grill. Niebawem, Wyatt zapewnia Sally, że z czasem uda jej się przekonać Hope do siebie. Spectra nie chce narzekać, gdyż jest wdzięczna za okazaną szansę. Tymczasem Wyatt wyznaje, że jego życie stało się lepsze odkąd pojawiła się w nim Sally. Ona i Wyatt kochają się. Niebawem, Sally stwierdza, że Spencer jedynie udaje niegrzecznego, a w rzeczywistości jest uroczy. Wyatt prosi, by nikomu o tym nie mówiła. Spectra cieszy się również, że mężczyzna nie wstydzi się ich związku, a on potwierdza, że nie dba o zdanie innych osób, gdyż uważa ją za wyjątkową. Nie zamierza ukrywać swoich uczuć. Sally i Wyatt całują się, a na zewnątrz rozpoczyna się pokaz fajerwerków. thumb|left|300px|Ridge wypytuje Steffy o ślubW domu na klifie, Ridge odwiedza Steffy, która wyjawia, że rozmyśla nad matką Liama i zastanawia się, co ona sądziłaby o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Ridge stwierdza, że zmarła kobieta byłaby zadowolona, że jej wnuczka nosi jej imię. "Zastanawiałaby się również, dlaczego nie jesteście jeszcze małżeństwem", stwierdza Forrester i chce wiedzieć, dlaczego córka zwleka ze ślubem. Steffy przyznaje, że chciała trochę zaczekać, lecz teraz zamierza pobrać się z Liamem jak najszybciej. Ridge cieszy się, że córka planuje stworzyć z narzeczonym rodzinę, o jakiej zawsze marzyła. Po wyjściu ojca, Steffy spogląda na obraz swój i Liama, a następnie obserwuje pokaz fajerwerków za oknem. thumb|300px|Brooke pociesza HopeW gabinecie CEO, Hope wciąż nie może uwierzyć, że jest w ciąży z Liamem. Choć jest podekscytowana, jednocześnie nie jest pewna jak Spencer zareaguje na wieść o kolejnym dziecku. Brooke jest przekonana, że mężczyzna będzie szczęśliwy, w przeciwieństwie do okresu, w którym Steffy była w ciąży i wykorzystywała to do wymuszenia na Liamie przebaczenia. Kobieta jest pewna, że jej córka zwiąże się z synem Billa. Hope zauważa jednak, że jej ciąża zmieni życie wielu osobom, w tym Steffy i Kelly, a także Brooke i Ridge'a. Brooke uważa jednak ciążę córki za błogosławieństwo, które da wiele radości obojgu rodzicom, a Hope nie powinna przejmować się zdaniem innych. Hope podejrzewa, że Liam jest w firmie, gdyż spostrzegła wcześniej jego samochód. Kobieta decyduje się poszukać Spencera i poinformować go o ciąży. thumb|300px|left|Maya, Xander, Liam i Thorne dyskutują o HopeW biurze FC, Liam stwierdza, że kolekcja HftF jest "dzieckiem" Hope i to ona podejmuje związane z nią decyzje. Mayą nadal jest jednak rozczarowana tym, że nie wystąpi na wybiegu. Thorne przypomina, że Hope miała inną wizję, gdyż żona Ricka jest już twarzą linii couture. Xander stwierdza, że ta wizja nie zawiera również choreografii Emmy. Maya jest zaskoczona, że Liam wciąż jest w pracy, a nie w domu ze Steffy i Kelly. Spencer wyjaśnia, że zostało mu jeszcze trochę pracy ze stroną, ale pomagają mu Thorne i Ridge. Niebawem, Thorne spogląda na Liama i domyśla się, że na stronie pojawił się nowy komentarz. Kiedy Xander i Maya wychodzą, Spencer pokazuje mu wiadomość o treści "Nie ma dla ciebie nadzieiGra słów. Nadzieja to w j. ang. hope. Jest to nie tylko nawiązanie do imienia Hope, ale również do tytułu kolekcji Hope for the Future (pol. Nadzieja na przyszłość)", z dodany zdjęciem czaszki. Liam zastanawia się, czy Hope powinna o tym wiedzieć, lecz nie chce jej martwić. Thorne uważa jednak, że kobieta jest świadoma tego, że może spotkać się z krytyką. Liam podkreśla, że Hope wiele przeżyła w ostatnich tygodniach, a ktoś próbuje obrzydzić jej pracę, która stała się dla niej najważniejsza. Hope zjawia się w gabinecie i prosi Liama o chwilę rozmowy na osobności. Kobieta wyjawia, że choć zamierzała w pełni poświęcić się pracy, wydarzyło się coś co zmusiło ją do zmiany planów. Rozmowę przerywa Xander, który namawia oboje do wyjścia na dach FC, skąd będzie można zobaczyć fajerwerki. thumb|300px|Brooke dzieli się "szczęśliwą" nowiną z Ridge'emW rezydencji Loganów, Ridge zauważa, że Brooke przygotowała jego ulubioną potrawę i otworzyła wino. Forrester opowiada żonie o rozmowie ze Steffy i wspomina, że córka nie zamierza już zwlekać ze ślubem. Brooke dolewa mężowi wina i stwierdza, że ceremonia może nie dojść do skutku. Ridge jest zaskoczony, kiedy żona oznajmia, że wydarzyło się coś co zmieni życie Hope, Steffy i Liama na zawsze. Brooke nie przechodzi jednak do rzeczy, ale prosi męża, by zareagował na jej wiadomość ze spokojem. Ridge przypomina, że Liam tylko pracuje z Hope i nie zamierza do niej wrócić. Brooke wspomina mężowi o wizycie u lekarza i z uśmiechem informuje go, że Hope jest w ciąży. thumb|left|300px|Liam dowiaduje się, że Hope jest z nim w ciążyHope, Liam i Xander zjawiają się na dach FC, dołączając do Thorne'a, Mai i innych pracowników, oglądających pokaz fajerwerków nad Los Angeles. Hope chwyta Liama za rękę i zabiera go na wyższe piętro. Mówiąc głośno, aby zagłuszyć odgłos sztucznych ogni, kobieta wyjawia zdezorientowanemu mężczyźnie, że wydarzyło się coś niespodziewanego i zastanawia się nad jego reakcją. Hope wyznaje mu miłość i wyjawia, że jest w ciąży. On nie słyszy jednak jej wyznania z powodu wystrzałów. "Jesteś szczęśliwa?", pyta Liam, zakładając, że o to jej chodziło. Hope potwierdza, że jest zachwycona, a następnie powtarza, że jest w ciąży. Mężczyzna doznaje szoku, a następnie przytula płaczącą Hope. Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Xander Avant Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Sally Spectra Jr. Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Hope Logan 3 Kategoria:Thorne Forrester 4 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5